


Snow

by faequeentitania



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped (again) on a freezing ice planet, the boys have to get creative to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fanfiction I pulled from my writing past. Which reminds me that I should write threesome fics more often...

"Jim to  _Enterprise_ , come in  _Enterprise_!”  
  
Jim Kirk looked uselessly up into the cloudy sky as he spoke into his communicator, squinting against the ripping wind and blinding snow as he tried, again, to contact his ship, “Kirk to  _Enterprise_ , do you copy?!”  
  
“Your efforts are fruitless Captain!” Spock raised his voice to be heard above the storm as he stood close to speak, “It is clear the electromagnetic field created by the storm is inhibiting our communicators, we will not be able to contact the ship until it passes!”  
  
“Thank you Mr. Spock, I had guessed as much!” Jim snapped irritably, “But you can’t fault me for trying!”  
  
“Actually Captain, your attempt at communication while understanding the non-possibility of success-”  
  
“Both of you shut up!” Bones shouted over the wind as Jim snapped the communicator closed and turned to his companions.  
  
“We have to find somewhere to go to wait out the storm; we’ll freeze to death out in the open!”  
  
“I am open to suggestions Captain, as we appear to be on an open tundra!” Spock replied, wincing as a sudden gust hit them, icy cold blast pricking their exposed faces.  
  
“We start looking for cover!” Jim replied when he got his breath back from the wind, “I’ll build a goddamn igloo if I have to, come on!”  
  
They began a slow march through the snow, heads ducked low into their arctic gear as they progressed slowly while Spock ran a continuous scan with his hand-held sensor.  
  
“Anything?” Jim asked after half an hour, “Openings in the ice, snow-piles we can out hallow out, something?”  
  
“Negative Captain,” Spock replied, and Jim and Bones shared a worried glance at Spock's subtle shivering as he held the scanner, “Nothing but open ice and snow!”  
  
“Keep scanning; try to open the range of the sensor wider!” Jim replied as they began moving again, Jim and Bones keeping closer to their Vulcan companion as his shaking began to grow worse.  
  
“Captain!” Spock shouted twenty minutes later, pointing off to their right, “About one hundred yards northeast, the scanner is indicating a hole in the ice, what seems to be some kind of animal den!”  
  
“Any life form readings?”  
  
“Negative,” Spock replied, “though closer inspection is required to determine whether the creature is merely absent, or if it is completely uninhabited.”  
  
“What the hell are we waiting for?” Bones gruffed, hands stuffed under his arms and head bent low against the wind.  
  
They trudged forward, Jim somewhat relieved they at least had a goal, and not just directionless wandering, even if it provided to be a fruitless venture.  
  
“Here, Captain!” Spock reported, pointing directly at the ground in front of them, “under the snow!”  
  
“Start digging gentlemen!” Jim ordered, immediately going to his knees and digging into the snow with his gloved hands.  
  
Spock and Bones followed, diligently following their captain’s lead until the snow suddenly gave way.  
  
“Analysis?” Jim shouted over a hard gust of wind.  
  
Spock was already taking tricorder readings, eyes carefully scanning the information the small screen was illuminating.  
  
“Some traces of fur it seems Captain,” Spock finally reported, “but the scan suggests whatever creature it belonged to has not inhabited it for some time!”  
  
“Stats?”  
  
“Only 7.3% chance of the creature returning sir!”  
  
“I like those odds, come on!”  
  
Jim grabbed a fistful of Spock thick coat and pushed him forward into the hole first, then Bones, following them close behind.  
  
“Oomph!” Jim grunted when he slid down the small incline into the den, bumping into them at the bottom.  
  
“Sorry,” he murmured.  
  
“S’alright,” Bones replied gruffly, and Spock didn’t answer, but Jim heard him fumbling in his bag for a moment before suddenly the den was illuminated with the soft glow of an emergency light.  
  
The men looked around carefully, pushing their hoods back off their heads and taking in their surroundings.  The den was slightly smaller than they were tall, so they had to stoop slightly to stand.  It was about eight feet by eight feet, give or take considering its imperfect shape, and it was  _quiet_ ; the howling storm above almost completely silenced.  
  
“Well, it’s better than the open air, that’s for sure,” Jim commented, moving further in and leaning against the wall with a sigh.  
  
Spock and Bones followed silently, Spock tucking his tricorder away and planting the light into the ground in front of them.  
  
It did not escape Jim’s notice that Spock's shivering had intensified, and apparently Bones didn’t fail to notice either, giving Jim a concerned look around Spock, who had curled tight on himself, hands tucked tight under his arms and knees brought up to his chest.  
  
“How are you holding up?” Bones asked, a little less gruffly than his normal drawl, and Jim looked from one to the other anxiously.  
  
“W-w-well enough,” Spock forced out, and Jim and Bones exchanged alarmed looks, Bones already pulling out his medical tricorder and scanning Spock carefully.  
  
“Your temperature’s lower than I’d like,” Bones frowned, checking the readout, “and you need to get better blood flow to your extremities or you’re going to risk frostbite.”  
  
“Shit, come here,” Jim murmured, scooting closer to Spock and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, rubbing with his other hand along Spock's arms and chest in an attempt to warm him.  
  
"That-t is n-not nec-ce-essary Cap-Captain,” Spock fought to keep his speech steady through his shivering and failed miserably.  
  
“Shut up Spock,” Jim and Bones said in union, and Spock looked at each in turn with a raised eyebrow, and Jim rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re not immune to every ailment Spock,” Jim said, “and frostbite is a last thing we need to be dealing with right now.  Let us take care of you.”  
  
Spock just let out a breath that could have been a sigh and pulled himself a little tighter, falling silent.  
  
Meanwhile, Bones was rummaging through his medikit in the dim light, cursing quietly to himself.  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
Jim and Spock looked to him questioningly, and Bones held up a small hypospray vial for them to see.  
  
“It’s frozen!” Jim gawked, taking the vial from Bones to look more closely.  
  
“Goddamnit, they’re  _all_  frozen!” Bones cursed, pulling one after another out of his bag with a continual string of curses.  
  
Jim sighed, cuddled closer to Spock as he continued to rub warmingly at Spock's limbs.  
  
“Just our luck, isn’t it?” he pondered out loud, “Thinking this would be easy.  Beam down, get some readings, get back to the ship.  An excuse to go dirt side and explore.”  
  
He sighed heavily, shifted his arm from around Spock's shoulders to rub both hands over Spock's legs, starting with his calves and working slowly up toward his knees.  
  
“But nothing can be routine of course.  Massive snow storm with high electromagnetic fields that keeps us trapped here.  Great.  What’s next, the abominable snow man?”  
  
“Ab-b-bominable s-snowman, s-sir?” Spock shivered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jim chuckled as he started working over Spock's knees, hard circles with his gloved hands.  
  
“Just an old Earth myth Spock,” he explained, “of an arctic creature that was big and scary.”  
  
Spock made a little tsking noise in his throat before stuttering, “Il-logical,” and Jim laughed.  
  
“Yeah, probably,” he acknowledged.  
  
Bones had finally given up on looking through his medical kit and leaned with a huff against the wall next to Spock.  
  
“Can you two cut the idle chit-chat and help me figure out what we can do to keep Spock from freezing to death?” he growled, and Jim frowned.  
  
“You think it’ll come to that Bones?” he asked, while Spock tried to stutter, “I w-will be f-f-fine until-l we c-can ret-t-turn-“  
  
“Damnit man, am I a doctor, or aren’t I?  I’m telling you what the tricorder is telling me, and despite the fact that we’re out of the worst of it, this climate is still too cold for Spock and he’s going to reach hypothermia and frostbite within the next two hours.  So we either figure out how to keep him warm until we can get back to the _Enterprise_ , or we’re going to have a serious problem.”  
  
Bones glowered at the two of them as he finished, daring them to argue.  
  
“Alright Bones, alright,” Jim pacified, “any suggestions?”  
  
Bones frowned, thinking.  
  
“It’s a right pain in the ass that your core body temperature is six degrees higher than ours, you know that, right?” Bones sighed at Spock, and in reply Spock raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Right,” Jim interjected, “so we can’t keep him warm just by proximity, so we’re going to have to get creative,” he flashed his trademark Jim grin, before continuing, “and I think I have an idea…”  
  
“Jim!” Spock gasped, with almost an edge of panic to his voice and his face blushing green as Jim’s hand slid from his knee and lower down his thigh, rubbing teasingly in a very sensitive place.  
  
“Jesus Christ Jim!” Bones was blushing profusely, looking away embarrassedly from the inappropriate display, “What the hell do you think you’re doin’?”  
  
“Being innovative,” Jim replied, wrestling with Spock as the Vulcan tried to uncoordinatedly push him away, “sex always works to get someone hot and bothered.  Particularly, him,” he added cheekily.  
  
Jim paused, grabbed the hand Spock was trying to dislodge him with and bit Spock's gloved fingers none-too-gently through the thick fabric and Spock jerked, a strangled noise of surprise and arousal escaping him and Bones cursed.  
  
“Jim, p-please,” Spock pleaded, too cold and too uncoordinated to properly dislodge his persistent captain.  
  
“Losing a little dignity is worth your life Spock,” Jim persuaded, still rubbing maddeningly between Spock's legs with one hand as the other entwined their gloved fingers in a Vulcan kiss before indulging in a human one, gentle and loving and so damn  _good_  that for a moment Spock forgot to protest.  
  
“Jesus,” Bones mumbled, and Spock made a disappointed sound when Jim pulled his mouth away.  
  
“Bones,” Jim breathed, releasing Spock's hand to wrap and arm around the doctor.  
  
“Jim, this is crazy,” Bones practically squeaked, but didn’t push them apart when Jim kissed him too, Spock watching with rapt attention as his human companions licked into each other’s mouths passionately, Jim’s hand never wavering from its’ attention to his still-clothed cock.  
  
Finally they broke apart and Jim’s gaze turned to him, irises disappearing into black as his pupils dilated with lust.  
  
Bones looked at him too, less sure than their captain and Spock reached out to touch his chest, licking his lips before saying softly, “Leonard…”  
  
Bones swallowed hard. Took a breath and asked gruffly, “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Though Bones was looking at Spock, he seemed to be asking Jim and the captain spoke up, saying, “Kiss him. Rub his hand, his fingers.”  
  
Bones complied with a small nod, and Spock held his breath as the doctor pressed his face close, hesitating a small moment before pressing their lips together.  
  
Spock breathed a small moan into his mouth from the kiss and the touch, both Jim and Bones stroking and squeezing his numb hands through his gloves as he spread his legs a little to give Jim more room to maneuver, his captain’s clever hand still rubbing between his thighs at his increasingly persistent hard-on.  
  
Bones swallowed Spock's surprised cry when Jim suddenly pulled off his glove and slid Spock's fingers between his lips, human mouth surprisingly hot and Spock hadn’t realized just how cold his hands were.  
  
Jim sucked, tongued the pads of his first and middle fingers and Spock jerked, growled as he yanked his hand away and broke his kiss with Bones to grab a fistful of Jim’s coat, pulled him into his lap as Bones diverted his attention to pulling down the collar of Spock's thick coat to get to the Vulcan’s pale neck; kissing, licking, biting.  
  
Jim moaned as he ground down on Spock, pulling the Vulcan’s now-bare hand to his mouth again and beside him Bones decided to do the same, pulling Spock's other glove off and sucking on his fingers in mirror of Jim.  
  
Spock pressed his head back against the icy wall and groaned at the triple stimulation, his hands in their mouths and Jim’s crotch grinding and pressing into his.  
  
“We should… find a solution to this that-ah-doesn’t end in ruined clothes,” Spock managed to pant and Jim hummed around his fingers wantonly.  
  
“I can fix that,” Jim freed his mouth long enough to say, then delved his hands between them to push up the coat and undo Spock's slacks and Bones stopped, grabbed Jim’s shoulder and growled, “Are you nuts?”  
  
“Don’t worry Bones,” Jim winked, slid out of Spock's lap and Spock gave a shuttering sigh of relief when his aching cock was finally free, “I won’t give it a chance to get cold.”  
  
And with that Jim bent over, slid his mouth around him and Spock gasped, curling his fist into Jim’s hair and Bones kissed him, swallowing his sounds of desire and Spock slid his other hand into Bones’ hair as well, kept him pressed close and their mouths connected.  
  
Jim hummed around Spock, sucked and swallowed and Spock trembled, fingers tightening in Jim’s hair and breath panting against Bones’ mouth.  
  
Distantly he registered the sound of Jim’s zipper, knew the captain was taking himself in hand and Bones followed, stroking himself roughly.  
  
Spock released Bones’ hair, slid his hand down to wrap strong fingers with the doctor’s and Bones growled, jerked his hips into Spock's touch and muttered a muffled curse.  
  
Suddenly Jim moaned low and deep around him and Spock came, a choked sound in his throat when Jim swallowed convulsively to drink down his seed.  
  
Bones came next, growling and cursing as white coated their joined fingers hotly.  
  
“Fuck,” came a soft curse from somewhere near Spock's hip, and he and Bones parted lips to look at him, cheeks still pressed close and skin flushed.  
  
Jim gazed up at them with eyes glazed with lust, cheek pressed at Spock's hip as he came, hips jerking into a tight fist and breath panting.  
  
The only sound in the dim-lighted den was the sound of their breath as they started to come down, relaxed and warm in the afterglow.  
  
Spock was the first to recover, fumbling with slick fingers to fix his clothes and it brought the other two out of their post-orgasm stupor.  
  
“Here now, hold on a second,” Bones mumbled, opening his medikit and pulling out a package of bandages to use for impromptu clean-up.  
  
When they were sufficiently cleaned up enough to satisfy Bones’ acute sense of hygiene, they cuddled close to keep up the residual heat of their orgasms.  
  
“Told you I’m a genius,” Jim grinned contently, and Spock raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“It was… unconventional, yet efficient,” Spock acknowledged, and Bones chortled.  
  
“And  _that’s_  an understatement,” he added.  
  
Before Jim could reply his communicator beeped, startling them as Jim fumbled at his belt for it.  
  
"Kirk here,” he said immediately as it flipped open with a flick of his wrist.  
  
“You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice sir,” Scotty’s rough brogue told him over the communicator, “We were gettin’ a bit worried over ya.”  
  
“We’re alright Scotty,” Jim grinned, glancing at his companions, “We managed to stave away boredom while we waited out the storm.”  
  
Spock blushed green and Bones rolled his eyes.  
  
“Think you can beam us out of this hidey-hole we found Scotty?” Jim continued.  
  
“We’ve already locked onto your signal and we’re waiting for your word Cap’n,” Scotty boasted proudly and Jim grinned wider.  
  
“You’re a genius Scotty,” he said, pushing himself up and Spock and Bones followed, arranging themselves as best they could into a standing position within the tight space.  
  
“Ready gentlemen?” Jim asked, and they nodded with quiet ‘yes sir’s.  
  
“Energize.”  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure what the Kirk/Spock/McCoy history is for this one. Mayhaps they had a night of drunken, celebratory party making out, and only now, under such dire circumstances were able to let it carry further. Mayhaps they’re already together, but the thought of doing such a salacious act while on duty, let alone in a place other than a nice, warm, private room on the Enterprise was considered preposterous. Who knows, you decide.


End file.
